Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to cascading style sheets, and in particular, to cascading style sheet isolation and coexistence such that separate content on a markup page can use different cascading style sheet rules.
Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) is a popular “style sheet” language that is used to “stylize” pages written in a markup language, e.g., hypertext markup language (HTML). In general, CSS can be used to separate out the presentation semantics, i.e., style, such as the look and formatting of a markup page, from the content of the markup page. By separating the presentation semantics from the content, the style, such as the layout, color, font, etc., of the markup page can be rapidly and easily changed without modifying the underlying content simply by replacing or modifying the CSS associated with the underlying content. Moreover, CSS can be used to present the same markup page content in different styles, e.g., to accommodate different types of output device, different display resolutions, etc. Still further, because CSS can be used to define how HTML elements look, multiple pages can be given a uniform style using the same CSS theme.